Banished
by Weatherbug02
Summary: Banish. Verb. Definition: Send (someone) away from a country or place as an official punishment. But why is someone so innocent, so in love, being banished by her own king? Not even she knows. Drabble fic. Updated every day.
1. Banished

Banished.

The one word that no one wants to hear. And for a reason, at that. It's pure fire. The heat of the word burns and smolders you from the inside out while the chemicals just mentally intoxicate you to the point of unconsciousness .

People are only banished for the most heinous of crimes. But sometimes not. A man I once was acquaintanced with was banished for stealing a loaf of bread for his starving family in Spain. Another was done for talking back to a Redcoat officer. Petty crimes but still crime.

The difference between me and those men is one small thing: I did not commit these crimes. But yet, I'm here in the presence of my king, in shackles on my hands and feet, kneeling on the ground, waiting for my sentence.

And as he says those words to me, my heart slowly but surely tearing into little pieces, his gaze stays hard as stone.

"Corinne D'Artagnan, I hereby banish you from Paris. If you ever try to challenge my executive order, I will have no choice but to sentence you to a warranted death."

* * *

**(A/N: Sooo... This drabble kind of came to me late at night out of nowhere, so I decided to write it. I'm debating whether or not to make it an actual story, but that's up to you guys. Would you want me to write it? The chapters wouldn't be much longer than this, but it would be updated more than my 3000+ word stories. Tell me what you think!**

**Weatherbug02)**


	2. Slapped

It's amazing how someone so strong can so quickly fall apart. It's amazing how easily you can be torn in two. It's amazing how one minute you're so happy and the next is as painful as being thrown into a pit of fire.

But I can believe this. I can because every single piece of it because this has happened to me.

They arrested me two days ago. I was in my room with Viveca, Aramina, and Renee resting after a long day's work. Treville opened the door and his men immediately grabbed me and put me in shackles. My friends asked what was going on, but none of them would listen. They took me away.

I spent a day and a half in the dungeon. Men came and gave me food and water. I tried to tell them whatever I was accused of I didn't do. They wouldn't listen. Finally, Treville came and dragged me out of my cell. I tried to get him to listen to me. But he wouldn't.

Treville took me to the throne room and pushed me to the floor. I snarled at him. I probably looked like a mad man with my loose, tangled hair and dirty clothes.

I prayed he wasn't there. He was. Louis sat in his throne, staring down at me, his face expressionless, though I could see the disgust and betrayal behind his eyes.

"What's happened?" I whisper.

"Don't act like you don't know, D'Artagnan," Louis answers. I suck in a breath. He's never been that formal with me.

I clench my jaw and look up at him. "I don't know what has happened, Louis!?"

Louis doesn't blink at my outburst. "Do not talk to me like I am a lowly farmboy. I am a king and you will treat me like one."

I stand up and stare at him in the eye. "And don't treat me like I'm nothing more than a slave. I have worked on this musketeer force for five years. I deserve to at least know why this is happening!"

"You mean you don't know that you tried to kill me?" he says, voice full of sarcasm.

I blink in shock. "You think I tried to kill you?"

"Every piece of evidence points to you. Every witness, every testimony, ever single thing says it's you. I cannot ignore that."

"Why don't I know about this?"

"That's none of your concern. I will now give you your sentence."

"Kneel before your king," Treville says.

"No," I say.

And then he does something I never thought would happen. He slaps me across the face. I still do not kneel. He slaps me again, this time harder. I fall to the side, heaving.

"If you do not respect my wishes as a woman, then you will accept my punishment as a man." Louis's eyes are like cold stone.

"Kneel," Treville says.

I look at Louis, my body still on the floor. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whisper.

Treville lifts me up and punches me in the stomach. I gasp and fall to the ground again. I can't take this anymore, so I sit up and kneel as best I can.

And then he says those words to me. The words that break me.

**(A/N: The people spoke and the people needed more so here! Just so you know, this fic may get a little dark with depression and angst. The chapters won't be longer than 1,000 words at the most, but I'll try to update every single day, so stay tuned and check back tomorrow.**

**Weatherbug02**

**P.S. This Life Ahead of Me's chapter will be finished somewhat soon. I hurt my wrist really badly, so I haven't had time to write.)**


	3. Bruised

I have until dawn. That's when I have to be out of Paris. At least he extended me that grace after they beat the life out of me. I still can't believe Louis allowed them to do this. I thought he loved me. I thought he'd protect me.

I was wrong.

Why didn't anyone tell me about this? I could have cleared my name. And how could they even think I would do something like murder him?

I try to stand up from where they threw me outside the palace. My face stings and my stomach burns with pain. I can't believe they would do this to me. France is not known for their cruelty against prisoners, but something must have changed.

I get on my hands and knees and slowly ease myself off the ground. I can see now that my hands are bloody and scraped up. How wonderful. My stomach screams with pain as I take a few steps, using trees as my support.

Where do I go? I can't go back to the apartment. I can't face them. My only choice is to get a room at the inn.

I limp across town in the alleys behind the buildings until I get to the inn. I keep my head down as I approach the desk. The innkeeper takes me to a room and I Iock the door. It's just a simple room with a bed and a washroom connected to it.

I go into the washroom and stare into the mirror. My eye is purple and lip is swollen. The handprint from where I was slapped is visible. I start unbuttoning my outer corset and then my blouse and stay. All that's left on my chest is my upper bodice covering my breasts.

My stomach is bruised and purple. I lean over the wash basin and rinse my face and I look into the mirror again.

I start to cry.

And I can't stop.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, totally forgot about today's update, so it came a couple hours late. Whoops. Thank you to those who have reviewed! I honestly have no idea why I started this story. Inspiration, I guess.**

**Well, peace, peeps,**

**Weatherbug02)**


	4. Threatened

I lay in the inn's bed. It's nearly midnight and exhaustion keeps creeping up on me. But I can't sleep. I want these hours to last as long as possible because as soon as soon as the sun rises, everything I've ever wanted will be destroyed.

And it's all because of a lie. But the lie's not even mine.

I stand up and walk over to the door. After putting on my shoes, I walk out of the room and inn and then onto the street. The palace isn't far from here and I can make it on foot in a half an hour. I have to see him. I have to make him know I didn't do this.

Fairly soon I can see the palace. It's the shift change, so no musketeers are guarding the gate. As I walk back toward a wall, I can see that a light is on. I know it's his. Using the vines and foliage, I climb up and ease myself on to the balcony connected to Louis's room. I stealthily open the door. A candle is on the desk and the bed is made. But no Louis.

I walk inside the room. Then I feel it:

A knife pressed against my throat.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, there's chapter four. The next chapter will be a bit longer.**

**And I'm not sure when I'll update This Life Ahead of Me. It's definitely not ready to be published because it's a freaking mess.**

**Well, bye!**

**Weatherbug02)**


	5. Loved

I am frozen. The cold blade presses down harder on my neck and I am afraid to let out the breath I've been holding. I can feel my assailant's hot breath against my neck as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Why are you here?" he says.

I immediately know who it is. "L-louis, let go of the knife."

"Why should I? Aren't you just here to finish me?" I can clearly hear the vile in his voice.

The knife presses harder against my neck. "Please, I just want to talk to you, Louis."

He snarls. "I am not Louis to you anymore, D'Artagnan. Now, get out of my damn room and get out of my life."

I can feel tears in the back of my eyes. "I didn't do this. I was framed. Can you honestly believe for one second that I would do this to you? I love you and I would never even attempt to hurt you."

Louis sighs and relieves my neck of a little pressure but doesn't completely take the knife off. "Then who did this, Corinne? All of this evidence… it all points to you. You have no alibi. What are we supposed to think?"

I reach a hand and slowly take his arm to release the knife. I set it on a table and turn to him. "I don't know, Louis. You should have told me about this."

"I couldn't. I wasn't allowed." He squeezes my arm and I flinch. "Wait, oh, Lord, are you alright? Let me look at you in the light." Louis takes me gently and leads me towards the candlelight. He gasps when he sees my face. "Corinne, I'm… I should've stopped it as soon as it started. I'm so sorry."

As he touches my face, I lean into him. "Don't make me leave."

Louis wraps his arms around me, setting his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but… I can't take this back. The papers have been signed and as of tomorrow at dawn."

My lip quivers and I grip his back as I cry. "Stupid, so, so stupid."

He walks over to his bed. "Lay with me, Corinne. Lay with me until morning." I bite my lip and nod as I sit next to him. After I lie down, he drapes an arm over me. Louis moves his mouth closer to my ear and whispers, "I'm sorry, Corinne. I'm so sorry."

**(A/N: Aw, don't worry, guys. Your heart shouldn't be THAT broken after reading this chapter. Well, until tomorrow, bye!**

**Weatherbug02)**


	6. Gone

The night went by too quickly. Although we tried not to, neither of us was able to stay awake. He woke me up around six and told me the sun will be rising soon. I sit up and my body starts shaking as I start to sob.

It's not supposed to end like this.

Louis wraps his arms around me and slowly rubs my back. I lean into him as he takes me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"Me too,"

He closes his eyes and wrings his hands into my hair. Shaking his head, Louis slowly drags his hand up to my face, forcing me to look at him. "Stand with me outside,"

I nod and get up, walking over to his balcony as he follows me. When we get out there Louis takes my hand and puts his other on my cheek, wiping away my tears.

His lip quivers as he tries to speak. "You have no idea how much I want to stop this." He takes a breath and looks at the dark horizon. "Where will you stay?"

I shrug. "I'll probably go back to my farm. My mother will probably welcome me with open arms."

Louis nods and embraces me. He lets go a minute later. "Corinne, listen to me, okay?" I nod. "Come back in eight years; eight years exactly." I try to protest, but he cuts me off. "Most people don't know this, but in France, after eight years, you are able to come back as long as it's anything less than murder. But you must plead your case to the king and beg to return." Louis takes a breath. "Unless, of course, you find a new life to live."

I think for a moment. "I'll come back Louis. I promise."

He kisses me, but it's not long before dawn, so we separate too soon. I climb down his balcony and land on the ground. Taking my horse, I ride away. When dawn is here, I take that one step out of Paris's city limits.

This is it.

I am banished.

* * *

**(A/N: Oops, sorry. I forgot about this story. So I've decided this is the end of the drabble fic, but later down the road I'll write the accompanying story to this!**

**Bye!**

**Weatherbug02**

**P.S. Two stories finished in less than twenty-four hours. Record!)**


End file.
